After the party
by Hellotheredarling
Summary: "I love you, so much." He whispered. Draco groaned at being disturbed when he was almost asleep. He tucked his head further into Harry. "You too." He managed to mumble out before yawning and falling back to sleep. Harry would wake him in a little while so they didn't get caught but for now he was happy to watch his boyfriend sleep. 8th year fic. Pretty much PWP.


**_I was bored and had writers block so this was created. I know it's terrible but it wasn't meant to be anything serious just some practice. It's my first attempt at smut and I know it if very poor so I apologise in advance._**

**After the party**

The party was coming to an end and his housemates were slowly making their way upstairs but the night was far from over for Harry. Creeping past a couple of passed out 5th years he threw his cloak on and left the common room. He wasn't really bothered about being caught out of bed this late by a teacher as 8th years had no curfew although he would rather not have to explain to his friends where he was going at 1am if he ran into one of them.  
He quickly reached the dungeons and found the room he was looking for. It was an abandoned classroom not far from the Slytherin common room. It was the perfect place to meet someone undetected late at night. Knowing he was a few minutes early he entered the room quietly and was planning to sit and wait. However when he opened the door he was surprised to find his companion already waiting for him. They stood and watched each other for a moment from either side of the room before both walking several paces to meet in the middle. Harry automatically reached out to run his fingers through fine blonde hair before continuing downwards to caress the man's angular jaw.  
"You're early Draco." He said as he lifted the man's head so he could look into his steely grey eyes.  
"What can I say, I missed you, and it's been days." Draco replied moving closer to the Gryffindor with a sweet smile which soon turned into a sly grin as he watched Harry's eyes darken with lust. When the blonde placed his hand on Harry's chest it's like a spell was broken and suddenly Draco was spun around to be pinned against the nearest wall as all tenderness left Harry's expression to be replaced by sheer lust. Before Draco could react to the sudden display of dominance there were teeth trailing up the side of his neck teasingly. Draco bit his lip to stifle the moan he was desperate to let out. How had things gone from soft and gentle to hard and passionate so fast? Usually Harry preferred to take his time, make Draco beg, but tonight he was latched into Draco's neck almost instantly leaving marks that were sure to last at least a few days, maybe even a week if Harry was lucky, he wanted everyone to know who Draco belongs to. Draco interrupted him from his thought by trying to sneak his leg in between Harry's thighs to find the friction he craved. He let the blonde ride his leg for a moment before taking control again, long gone where the awkward hand jobs and hesitant kisses. He slid his hands down Draco's back until his hands rested just below the boy's ass before lifting him and turning to place him on an empty desk. Draco laid back on the table but kept his legs wrapped firmly around Harry's waist forcing the other boy to follow him down. They set a steady rhythm grinding against each other. Draco tried to slide a hand in between them to unfasten their trousers but it was soon slapped away  
"No hands, only I get to touch you." Harry said playfully, grinning at Draco's small frustrated whine. "In fact why don't you keep your hands hear and then you won't be tempted." He continued as he raised the Slytherins hands above his head and held them there with a flick of his wand which he then threw across the room. He continued to tease Draco for as long as he could before his own need for release took over. He quickly removed both of their trousers as he worked an impatient hand inside his lover's boxers. He knew he could come just from watching Draco writhe on the table below him but that's not how he wanted things to go today. Without removing his hand he began trailing searing kisses down Draco's chest, only pausing when he reached his hip bones which he quickly marked. He continued his journey lower knowing the blonde was close to coming. As Harry moved lower Draco's breath caught in anticipation, his hands grasped at thin air, an unconscious stream of babble flowing from his mouth. When Harry pulled Draco's boxers down slightly so he could remove the boy's swollen penis the blonde groaned at the sudden breeze against his dick.  
When Harry's mouth finally closed around the head Draco saw stars, he would never get tired of this feeling.  
It didn't take long for Draco to feel his release nearing and he struggled to keep from thrusting into the dark haired boy's mouth. The thrusts became harder to control as he fell over the edge. Sensing his struggle Harry held his hips against the table as he took Draco's dick into his throat working him through his orgasm. The Gryffindor happily swallowed everything Draco gave him, his tongue chasing a stray bead of come over the blonde's hip. Looking up at Draco's blissed out expression pushed him over the edge as he rocked against the desk. The room was silent apart from the two boy's laboured breaths. Walking to the other side of the room Harry found his wand and quickly spelled away any leftover mess. He then climbed onto the desk besides a half asleep Draco who he wrapped his arms around. Burying his face in Draco's neck Harry let out a content sigh  
"I love you, so much." He whispered. Draco groaned at being disturbed when he was almost asleep. He tucked his head further into Harry.  
"You too." He managed to mumble out before yawning and falling back to sleep. Harry would wake him in a little while so they didn't get caught but for now he was happy to watch his boyfriend sleep.

** The End **


End file.
